


Полые люди

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждое утро он завтракал дома. С семьёй, которую никто никогда не видел.</p>
<p>Дарк!Зёрнышко, упоминание и описание пыток. Убийства (в том числе и детей), психические отклонения, собирание трофеев, очень своеобразная трактовка семейных ценностей, упоминание процесса бальзамирования. Пожалуйста, внимательно читайте предупреждения. Всё написанное является художественным вымыслом, автор не одобряет насилия ни над кем ни в какой форме. <br/>Написано для WTF Battle Creek 2016. За бетинг огромное спасибо their-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полые люди

Мать назвала его Джоном. От этого короткого, простецкого имени отдавало душными пятничными барами, где смешиваются кислые запахи пива и пота, субботними магазинами и тележками, доверху гружёными едой, суматошными понедельничными утрами, когда нужно отвезти детей в школу и обязательно появиться на работе в белой рубашке, которую жена, конечно же, забыла погладить. 

Джон. Ему нравилось, как просто и обычно это звучало.

Его никто не называл Джоном. 

Даже коллеги, хотя — он не мог не отдать им должное — сначала они пытались. Неделю, наверное, обращались по имени, пока он сам всё не испортил. Повёл их в бар — отметить назначение, как было принято. Улыбнулся чьей-то шутке, впервые за много дней засмеялся, широко открыв рот, — и тут же обрёл новое прозвище.

Он не обижался, но не любил коллег, как не любил всех бессмысленных, полых людей, попадавшихся на его пути. Они не были плохими, нет — просто не важными, как старые жёлто-серые газеты, которые его мама до сих пор подсовывала в каждую пару промокших туфель вместо электрической грелки. Туфли бы высохли и без них, но мама соблюдала этот ритуал всегда, каждый раз, когда попадала под дождь, — комкала тонкую дешёвую бумагу своими большими, искорёженными, испорченными артритом пальцами, набивала обувь и оставляла её так до утра. 

Все эти люди не были важными. В отличие от семьи. 

***

Жена появилась у него восемь лет назад. Мария, темноволосая красавица — когда они познакомились, она жила в Вермонте и была замужем за каким-то столяром. Или плотником. Он не вникал — незачем было, Мария почти сразу ушла к нему: просто заглянула однажды, на третий день после их встречи в книжном, к нему домой, да так и осталась в Батл Крике. Может быть, ей и хотелось вернуться, по крайней мере, сначала, но он точно знал, что именно эта женщина — любовь всей его жизни, самый важный человек, и крепко держался за своё. Он почти боготворил Марию, носил на руках и даже до сих пор хранил красное платье, в котором она вошла в «Барнс и Нобл», когда он листал новое издание иллюстраций Доре — строгая и жуткая графика завораживала его, но Мария... Рядом с Марией грозные лица святых казались ненужными. 

Первого ребёнка, Питера, он привёз домой через три года после того, как в его жизнь вошла Мария. Он хотел детей и раньше, но всё никак не получалось, и поэтому над сыном он трясся, поминутно останавливал машину и тянулся к детскому креслу, надёжно закреплённому на заднем сиденье, — проверить, как он там. Питер держался молодцом, не кричал даже, только хныкал тихонько и хлопал большими серо-голубыми глазами в обрамлении тёмных стрелочек ресниц.

Они отлично смотрелись вместе с Марией, она — стройная, красивая, прямая, всегда державшаяся ровно, — и смешной карапуз с толстыми ножками. Он очень ими гордился. 

Второй, бедолага Мэтти, с белой, будто солнцем высветленной макушкой, был приёмным. Он заблудился в поле рядом с Батл Криком четыре года назад. Может, сбежал из детского лагеря или отбился от автобуса, перевозившего приютских ребят — Мэтти не рассказывал, он вообще не любил говорить. Так получилось, что Мэтти чуть не попал под колёса его машины, когда выскочил на старую узкую дорогу из высокой зелёной травы. 

Конечно, он забрал мальчишку с собой. Сначала пытался искать родственников, а потом понял, что это дело бесполезное. Быстро всё уладил, и Мэтти остался с ними. Стал своим.

Малышке-дочке, названной в честь жены, был всего год. Громкая и розовая, она хватала его за палец и открывала беззубый ротик каждый раз, когда ей что-то не нравилось. Мария-младшая пахла молоком и ещё чем-то, названия чему он не знал, но этот запах вызывал в нём одно желание — прижать её к себе и никогда, никогда-никогда-никогда не отпускать. 

Он подолгу разговаривал с ней, заглядывая в карие — в маму — глаза, и говорил, говорил всё, что в голову придёт: как сильно любит её — и их всех, как будет защищать их и не допустит, чтобы с ними что-то случилось, как ему не хочется оставлять их одних даже ненадолго, но до конца рабочего дня он как-нибудь потерпит, зато потом они снова будут вместе. Весь вечер, всю ночь и всё утро — так много времени. 

Она смотрела так, словно могла понять. 

***

Он всегда завтракал дома. С семьёй. 

В маленькой комнате пахло сладко и резко. Этот запах, наверное, останется здесь навсегда, но он и не должен был выветриваться — только так Мария и дети останутся целыми, нетронутыми. 

Он подошёл к каждому перед тем, как приступить к еде: с Марией, Питером и Мэтти всё было в порядке, кожа бледная и ровная, а вот Мария-младшая... На маленькой ножке, стоящей на специальной ступеньке детского стульчика, опять появились некрасивые тёмные пятна. Он разозлился — они уродовали его малышку, его дочку, и вечером ему придётся унести её отсюда, снова положить в холодную глубокую ванну. Они останутся вчетвером, и это неправильно — семья всегда должна быть вместе. Вся семья. 

Но прямо сейчас он не смог бы ничего сделать, время завтрака — святое, это традиция, которую нарушать нельзя.

Он занял место во главе стола, где уже сидели его жена и трое детей: чинно и мирно, сложив руки на тёмном дереве столешницы. У каждого — вилка и нож, фарфоровые тарелки и высокие прозрачные стаканы с апельсиновым соком — ярким, настоящим, не гадостью из пакетов — стоят перед ними. 

Им было хорошо вместе. Большая, дружная, счастливая семья. 

Только очень тихая. 

Во время завтрака он слышал только себя: стук приборов о тарелку, хруст разрываемого зубами бекона, шумные глотки — кофе сегодня оказался слишком горячим, и тихо пить его не получалось. 

Ровно через полчаса он окинул взглядом стол в последний раз: проволока на месте, обвивает руки Марии, сыновей, малышки-дочери, глубоко врезается в запястья колючками. Он с сожалением вздохнул. Это необходимость, так нужно — чтобы они не сбежали, чтобы не ушли от него. Там, на улице, опасно, там даже у маленькой девочки в рюкзаке может найтись килограмм героина, там должность капитана полиции не защищает тебя ни от чего, и ты можешь сгореть в собственном доме. 

Нет, им туда нельзя.

— Придётся потерпеть, милые мои, — с уверенностью в голосе произнёс он, обращаясь ко всем вместе. А потом встал со своего места и медленно провёл ладонью по тусклым, но аккуратно расчёсанным волосам Марии. — Я должен вас защитить. 

Они не ответили. Как всегда. Он и не ждал: тишина — это то, что нужно. То, чего он всегда хотел. 

Сначала они все кричали, много, и хрипло, и громко, но крики глохли, словно впитывались в стены, обитые тёплым деревом. От звуков у него болела голова, разламывалась надвое, и память становилась как решето, он забывал, забывал всё и только хотел, чтобы они замолчали. А потом приходила ясность, белая, чистая, острая, как нож, которым он отрезал им языки — аккуратно, под самый корень. Ясность и тишина. Он стоял и смотрел, как ровный срез в одно мгновение становился красным, как кровь заливала открытый фиксатором рот, как они дёргались, корчились, задыхались сами собой, а потом замирали, становились спокойными, жёсткими, правильными. Холодными. Это до сих пор удивляло его — как быстро прекрасный, но несовершенный человек может стать идеальным. Нужно только немного помочь. 

И он помогал: усаживал их ровно и правильно, чувствуя, как тяжело, будто нехотя, гнутся ещё недавно такие мягкие, податливые тела. Ему нравилась их твёрдость, нравилось, как от прикосновений его пальцев к холодной коже оставались неглубокие вдавленные следы. Он никогда не думал о своей семье как о «мёртвых» — нелепое, дурацкое слово, его неправильность раздражала его, кололась, пересыпалась песком в горле. 

Чувство мешало, требовало выхода, и он не стал противиться этому — не хотел, да и не мог никогда. Короткий взмах ножа — не столового, конечно, охотничьего, вытащенного из-за пояса, — ему нужно, очень нужно, чтобы на тонкой руке Марии, рядом с широким ободком обручального кольца, появился бескровный разрез, чтобы из рассечённой плоти показалась кость — но нельзя, нельзя портить её, единственную любимую женщину, которую он держал за руку, глядя, как из раны, той, где раньше был язык, вытекала красная горячая жизнь; нельзя портить своё первое — и до сих пор лучшее — творение, тело, которое бальзамировал сам, аккуратно прокалывая ставшую жёсткой плоть толстыми иглами. 

Нож с глухим звуком воткнулся в стол рядом с аккуратными пальцами Марии. Он рассеяно погладил их, привычно удивившись тому, какая странная стала у неё кожа, сухая, будто даже уплотнившаяся со временем — не то чтобы он скучал по чему-то, по её старому несовершенству. Но кожа — он ещё помнил теплую, гладкую, с тонкими короткими волосками на тыльной стороне кисти — была единственным, что в той Марии нравилось ему больше. 

Он посмотрел на нож, лезвие которого глубоко ушло в толстое дерево, задумчиво потрогал костяную рукоять и решил оставить всё так, как есть. Ему понравилось, как выглядела сталь рядом с пальцами Марии.

Перед тем, как выключить свет и уйти, он в последний раз нежно провёл рукой по её волосам.

Зёрнышко ни разу не оглянулся, поднимаясь по лестнице. Он надёжно, на два замка запер дверь в подвал, улыбнулся маленькими, вдавленными в дёсны зубами и быстро вышел из дома. 

Ему было пора на работу.


End file.
